


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第9章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第9章

第9章 

　　食几上放着一碗绵绸香软的燕窝粥，腰上垫着柔软舒适的靠枕，手肘上搭着裹着薄垫子的凭几。真是舒服得不能再舒服，悠闲得不能再悠闲。

　　“你刚才说，淮梧国东南边的岛屿上住着一群异族人，皆为男子，可像妇人般孕育生子。”旭凤用小银匙慢悠悠的搅着碗里的粥，说话的语调也是慢悠悠的。

　　润玉跪得腿脚有些发麻，忍不住动了动身子。但旭凤一个眼锋扫过来，又赶紧挺直背脊跪好，低声道：“是。”

　　旭凤笑了笑，勺子一倾，粥水落入碗中，“你又说，三年前去世的母后并不是我的母后，我真正的母亲，早在诞育我时便难产而亡了。”

　　润玉头上的汗水啪的一声落了下来，“是。”

　　旭凤捻了捻勺柄，“所以我的母亲，其实就是那东南岛屿上的异族人？”

　　润玉不敢看旭凤的目光，把头垂得低低的，“是。”

　　哐当当，啪嚓嚓。

　　碗碎了，粥洒了，食几在空中翻了个个儿轰隆一声砸在地上。

　　“你胡扯。”如果旭凤现在是只鸟，全身的毛肯定都炸开了。“你敢诽谤我父皇母后，我……我……”他目光四处搜索，想找一件趁手的物件把润玉揍个半死。

　　宝剑太锋利不能用，椅子太硬也不能用，床太大会把他的小身板砸断。

　　气急败坏，只能抓起靠枕就往他身上丢，“明明就是你居心不良。”他像头暴怒的老虎，满屋子转圈圈，“你自己说，从我们见面开始，你给我灌了多少补药补品，天知道那里面都是什么鬼玩意儿。”

　　“天地良心，旭儿，若不是你天赋异禀，我纵然妙手神通也不能让你怀孕生子啊！”

　　现在旭凤最听不得的就是“怀孕生子”这四个字，捡起地上的抱枕往他头上砸，“这就是承认了？妙手神通，呵，我竟忘了你是圣医族里最厉害的人物。宫里这么多娘娘生不出孩子，怎么就不知道请你去给她们看诊问脉呢？”

　　润玉急得满头大汗，“旭儿，你这是胡搅蛮缠。我方才明明说的是你天赋异禀，继承了先娘娘的血脉。”

　　“放屁，什么天赋异禀，什么先娘娘，全是你瞎编出来的。”旭凤指着他怒吼，“我在宫里住了这么多年，都没听说过这件事。本朝史书寻不到蛛丝马迹，起居注也没有记载。”

　　润玉见他气成这样，担心动了胎气，赶紧站起来劝道：“我对天发誓，若是信口胡诌，就让我天打雷劈。”顿了一下，缓了声气道：“我屋里有那族人的记册，上面写得十分清楚。哦，我还有人证，当年为你母亲接生的太医也已经找到了，不日便到。”

　　旭凤冷笑，“圣子真是算无遗策啊，记册有，人证也有。唯独我不知道，被你骗了这么久。”说到这里目光往他腿上一转，不高兴了，“谁让你站起来的，跪下。”

　　润玉赶紧一撩下摆，跪得那叫一个标准。

　　旭凤见他这么干脆利落动如脱兔，十分想笑，但想到自己正在生气，若笑出来岂不是打脸？赶紧把头扭向一边，过了一会儿才板着脸回过头来，“你也不用指天咒地的发毒誓，我从小就不信这种话，因此也不指望天上能降下一个响雷。”

　　润玉抓住衣摆，抬起头看着他，“旭儿，你信也好，不信也好，我说的句句都是真话。”

　　旭凤扶着床沿慢慢坐下，盯着他道：“好，那我问你一句话。”

　　“你问。”

　　“这一年来，你是否在药膳补品上动过手脚？”

　　润玉轻轻咬住下唇。

　　旭凤冷哼一声，“润玉，我最恨人骗我。我已原谅了你一次，绝没有第二次了。”

　　润玉咽了咽唾沫，沉声道：“是，你吃下的药膳补品，都是我悉心调制。但是……但是我绝没有害你的心思。”

　　他急急抬头看着旭凤，目光焦灼，“我们已成连理，你又是这样的体质。连妇人产子都是在鬼门关走一圈，何况你是男儿身。我害怕极了，这才早早为你调理好体质，好减轻你的痛苦。”

　　旭凤没有应声，他也不敢再说，整个房子一片死寂。

　　不知过了多久，他双膝发麻，因为血脉不通小腿像针扎一样痛，但是他不敢起身，睁着一双水润润的乌眸可怜兮兮的看着旭凤。

　　旭凤把头一扭，“姑且再信你一次。”摸摸尚不明显的肚子，“这崽子都已经安营扎寨了，难道还能连根拔起么？”瞥见润玉还跪在地上，怒了，“还跪着作甚，等着本王扶你？”

　　这就是原谅了？

　　润玉心头狂喜，赶紧爬起来，“不敢，不敢，熠王身份贵重，还是好好将养着。”他起得太急，忘了此时自己血脉不通双腿僵硬，所以刚起了半截就噗通一声倒了下来。

　　旭凤手指一动就要去扶他，手伸到一半又缩了回去。扬声冲门外叫道：“人都死光了？房里竟没一个伺候的？”

　　那些扒着门缝听壁角的侍从立刻一窝蜂涌了进来，七手八脚把润玉扶了起来。

　　润玉温声道：“今日你伤肝动气，等会儿我就去开一道安神的方子。”他慢腾腾挪到旭凤身边，刚想伸手去拉他却被打了一下手背。

　　“谁准你靠过来的？蹲那边去。”指的方向正是墙角。

　　一众侍从努力忍笑，专心致志盯着地面，只当什么都没看到。

　　“旭儿……”

　　“少跟本王黏黏糊糊，从今日起，咱俩分房睡。”

　　天上打起一个响雷，正如此刻润玉的心，晴天霹雳愁云惨淡。

　　神仙斗法，龙凤现身，各种神迹惹得中央朝廷也派了特使过来查问，更不用说淮梧国中的百姓了。茶楼酒肆，大街小巷，哪怕是个卖烧饼的老汉都能把当日情景说得活灵活现，好像当时他就在场一样。

　　但是这些议论很快就被另一件大喜事压了下去。

　　熠王妃得神庇佑，以男儿之身怀上了龙嗣。

　　族人亲长纷纷登门道贺，各家贵妇更是殷殷叮嘱熠王妃要安心养胎，为熠王开枝散叶。

　　几个月后，城王爷设宴，将全城贵眷重臣都请了来，自然也不能漏掉旭凤。

　　“我就是怕会惊动王妃，才悄悄的给你下帖子。”城王爷旭言挨近旭凤，压低了声音道：“你怎么还带了王妃来。弟妹身怀六甲，你就不怕他动了胎气。”

　　旭凤眼皮一抬，没好气的道：“他硬要跟来，我有什么办法。”正要饮酒，忽然手肘被城王爷拽得一偏，酒水差点泼了他一身。顺着他目光看去，只见润玉离了座位，正扶着腰朝他这边走来。

　　“快别饮酒了，赶紧去扶着弟妹吧！那些奴仆来来往往的，也不怕撞着他。”城王爷倒是比旭凤还急，见他一副漫不经心的神态，责备道：“不是兄长说你，他怀的可是你的子嗣，你赶紧的，快去快去。”

　　“不必劳烦夫君。”润玉已经走到了他们身边，微笑道：“夫君为了朝廷日夜辛劳，我这点不适算得了什么。”一边说一边把旭凤手中的酒杯抽了去，“夫君偶感风寒，还是不要饮酒了吧！”

　　旭凤眉头一皱，“你管得也太宽了，这种场合哪有不饮酒的，你想让本王被人笑话么？”

　　润玉柔声道：“酒水我已备好了，甘香清冽又滋养身体。夫君尝尝看，若不好，我再换一种。”说罢不等旭凤回答就已经帮他斟了满杯。

　　城王爷十分羡慕，“这才是当家主母的气派啊！旭凤，你不知道我多羡慕你，想想我家那只母老虎，唉。”

　　旭凤暗暗嘀咕，等兄长你被人弄大了肚子，我看你还羡慕不？

　　他虽有六个月身孕，因为怀相好，衣衫又宽大，不注意看也看不出来。可是他腹中是实打实的骨肉，又不是像润玉那样塞了团棉花，坐久了就免不了腰酸背痛。

　　城王爷粗枝大叶当然看不出来，润玉何等心细，旭凤眉头刚皱一皱，他就把软枕垫在后腰上了。“这靠枕是我亲手做的，熏的也是药草香，夫君试试看。”

　　旭凤本不想理，但腰实在太酸，一靠上去就不想起来了。纡尊降贵的嗯了一声，“算你还有点良心。”

　　润玉笑得一脸甜蜜，捏起拳头为他捶肩膀。

　　城王爷实在看不下去了，但是当着润玉的面又不好明说。好不容易等到宴席散了，各家贵眷在侍从的引领下到院子里耍乐了，才悄悄把旭凤拉到一边。

　　“旭凤啊，你也太不懂得体恤弟妹了。”城王爷一副痛心疾首的模样，“他身怀六甲，不仅忙前忙后为你应酬，好不容易闲下来了还要伺候你，你摸摸自己的良心，这个夫君当得称不称职。”

　　旭凤两眼一瞪，“我哪里不称职了，他是我娘子，伺候我是分内的事。我让他捶肩就捶肩，我让他倒茶就倒茶，哪天我要是纳上十房八房的妾侍，他也得给我笑脸迎着。”

　　“唉，你也太……”

　　旭凤眼珠子骨碌碌一转，笑得玩味，“六哥，我知你是因为家中有只母老虎，做什么都不自在，所以见我这般雄风刚劲，把娘子整治得服服帖帖，妒忌了。”

　　“胡说，谁妒忌你，”城王爷一张紫膛脸立刻变得黑中带红，红中透青，“我这是好言相劝。哼，忠言逆耳，到哪日你家宅不宁闹出笑话，别来找我。”说罢拂袖就走。

　　旭凤见他真生气了，赶紧去拉。谁知身体笨重，昨日又刚下了一场好雨，这脚下一滑，身子便朝陡坡下摔了下去。

　　


End file.
